


"I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2018, Mentioned Rylen (Dragon Age), Snarky Rylen (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Cullen just wants his girlfriend posted closer to him. Is that too much to ask?This is why Cullen gets no rest. He has friends like Rylen.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”**  
**

Bryony was standing in front of Cullen’s desk, her powerful hands clasped in front of her, her head held high, and a devilish smirk on her full lips.

“I seldom ever like any personal message that Rylen sends these days. It’s usually about me being proven wrong about something. And there’s only so much of his gloating that I can take.”

Cullen’s expression was a solid (albeit a failing) attempt at neutral. She’d been gone for a month, returned to her post at Griffon Wing with a request from Cullen that Rylen find himself another second in command, as Bryony’s skills would be very welcome at Skyhold.

Skills, indeed. It was nothing more than a careful way of begging Rylen to please let her stay without forcing Cullen to be obvious in his desire to keep Bryony closer to him. Where he could enjoy all of her _skills_ at their leisure.

Maker, this was awkward. If Rylen wanted to be stubborn now, the talk alone would cost him at least half a year’s worth of teasing from Leliana and Josephine. And, knowing her, probably from the Inquisitor as well.

Cullen took a deep breath and nodded for Bryony to continue.

“Knight-Captain Rylen said that he would gladly part with me, provided you send a suitable replacement.” She paused here, her lips pressed together in a tight line, eyes twinkling.

That didn’t sound so bad. He could find someone, he was sure. It was a hard post, but not impossible now that they’d settled in. Maybe Duncliffe would be interested in a change of….

“Preferably one that does not inspire in him the need to play wingman, or matchmaker, considering you have proved to be more dense than he could ever anticipated. He feels he deserves a break.” Her efforts to not laugh out loud failed her as she watched Cullen lower his glowing face to his desk with a miserable sigh.


End file.
